Home
by OwenHarpersGirl
Summary: Brotherly moment between Seto and Mokuba after escaping the game in season 1. One-Shot. Missing scene 1x42


Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated in any way with **_**Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

**Note: Missing scene from "Duel Monsters" 1x42**

Mokuba ran back to KaibaCorp as fast as he could. He needed to see his big brother! He knew Seto was awake, he had to be, the rest of them were. But Mokuba would feel better when he saw it for himself. Plus he wanted to know what would happen to those five creeps that tried to hurt his brother.

Mokuba finally reached KaibaCorp and burst through the doors, heading down to where the pods were kept. There he found his older brother, standing tall and fully awake.

"Seto!" Mokuba cried, rushing forward to hug his big brother tightly.

"Mokuba," Seto rested a hand on his brother's back as he looked down at him.

"Seto, are you alright?" Mokuba asked, "Where are those guys that trapped you in there?"

"If they're smart they're long gone," the elder Kaiba replied, "But let's go and make sure, hmm?"

The two brothers walked back up to the main floor of the building just as the five men were getting off the elevator. They stopped when they saw the brothers, all five of them looking terrified.

"M-Mr. Kaiba, s-sir," one of them stammered, "Please sir, l-let us- let us exp-"

"Enough," Seto said and the man fell silent. "Go."

The men didn't move and Kaiba stared at them all, eyebrow quirked in annoyance.

"You don't want to go? Alright then-"

"No! No! We'll go!" The men shouted, rushing towards the exit. They were almost there, when-

"Before you go-" Kaiba said in a dangerously low voice and the men froze. "If you ever try to hurt my brother again. Or make any attempt to take my company from me, you'll regret your decision."

The men all made scared noises before running out the door.

"Do you think they'll come back Seto?" Mokuba asked, looking up at his brother.

"I don't think so little brother," Seto replied, "Come on."

Mokuba followed his brother out to their limo and climbed in. They took off and headed for home.

Mokuba glanced over at his brother. Now that Seto was safe again, and here next to him, it gave Mokuba a chance to relax. Unfortunately, that also meant he had time to think about everything that had happened.

"You're very quiet Mokuba," Seto remarked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine niisama," Mokuba replied quietly. Seto didn't say anything. He knew his little brother wasn't fine, but he also knew if Mokuba wanted to talk then he would.

"I'm sorry big brother," Mokuba finally murmured and Seto had to admit, he was confused.

"Why are you apologizing Mokuba?"

"I know how you feel about Yugi and I know I shouldn't have asked him for help," Mokuba said quickly, "But I didn't know who else to ask. I... I was scared Seto, we just got back from being Pegasus's prisoners and suddenly you were gone again. I didn't mean to upset you."

Seto was quiet for a long while. He wasn't good with this sort of thing.

"You didn't upset me Mokuba," he finally said.

"But, in the game, you said-" Mokuba started.

"I know what I said," Seto said, "And... I'm sorry I got angry with you. I know you were just trying to help and that you thought getting Yugi and his friends was the right thing."

"So you're not mad?" Mokuba asked and Seto gave his brother a rare smile.

"No little brother, I'm not mad," Seto replied and Mokuba smiled widely at him. "I... I actually need to thank you Mokuba."

"Thank me?"

"Yes, if it weren't for you I would still be stuck in the game world," Seto said. "You saved me Mokuba. Thank you."

"Of course Seto!" Mokuba smiled at him, "You're my brother."

It was so simple. They were brothers which meant they looked after each other. But for some reason, hearing Mokuba say it...

"Yeah," Seto nodded, reaching over to ruffle the boy's hair as they pulled up outside the mansion. "Come on little brother, let's go home."

**Just a little scene I thought was missing from 1x42 of "Duel Monsters". I know the brothers don't usually show a ton of outward affection towards each other, usually it seems to be when one of them was hurt/in danger. But I liked the idea of this so I decided to just go with it.**

**Alright, so probably a little OOC too like my first story was, but I'm still pretty happy with it. I really like these brotherly moments even if they aren't totally in character.**

**Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!**


End file.
